


Dangerous

by jilytho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter - Freeform, Jily fanfic, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders, Sirius Black mentioned - Freeform, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilytho/pseuds/jilytho
Summary: Lily Evans is more dangerous than anybody actually knew, except for James of course.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Dangerous

Lily Evans was a lot of things, but simple was not one. She was a flurry of complexity, strength, intelligence, and determination, packed into a short frame. Barely hitting five feet tall physically, yet somehow managing to enter a room with the presence of someone three times her size. She was kind and smart, sweet and patient, and positively dangerous. She wasn’t perfect. Gods, no. She was competitive and short tempered. Far easier to anger than to please. Moreover, her anger could be blinding, it made her capable of cutting someone she loved so deeply and quickly, because she knew the exact right buttons to push. She knew how to hurt them because she learned people. Learned what mattered to them, who mattered to them, learned what made them happy and hopeful, learned their stressors and ticks. All of this knowledge culminating in the ability to lift someone up completely, or destroy them from the inside out. 

She was dangerous in more ways than anybody actually knew. A threat to anyone who hoped to be first in their year, and would be shamefully compared to her. A risk to the sanity of the professors who all assumed her to be an innocent, timid girl, but somehow always had something up her sleeve. Connected, but never enough to warrant an accusation, to any number of pranks or mysterious acts of retribution to notorious bullies. 

Dangerous to anyone who dared contradict her or test her, as James did so often. The pair of them were stubborn and combustive and neither ever willing to back down from a battle. Half of the time he’d rile her up just to see the way her eyebrows would furrow, the scrunch of her nose. There was nothing that could put a fire in his chest more than when he was going toe to toe with her and could see the light and passion in her eyes. They had never come to physical blows but the pure intensity and fervor of arguing with her filled his body with electricity. Even when not arguing, just the most regular conversation could send tingles down his spine. Everything she did, every word she said, was strong and sure and confident. For someone who yelled at him for being egotistical more than once, he had never met someone so sure that everything she said was so right. Arguing, conversing, sitting near her, whatever it was, he had never felt as reckless or as alive than when he was near her. 

Dangerously sweet and selfless and kind. Uncommonly so and gifted with the ability to naturally make anyone around her instantly at peace. Maybe that was her secret, what made her so dangerous. She was the one you’d suspect least in the room. Too kind, too big of eyes, sweet of smile. Nobody ever felt they should point a finger at her because Lily Evans was far too sweet and good to do anything nefarious, especially when James or Sirius were standing nearby and offered far better scapegoats. 

She was like a poisonous flower that lures its victims with promises of sweet smells and beauty, yet stings when you least suspect it. James was immediately drawn to her the same way they all were, attracted to the light and sparkle in her eyes and vibrancy of her smile. But he also knew better. Knew better than to underestimate her the way the rest of them did. One troublemaker always recognizes another and he could tell there was a hint of something else in her smile. Some promise of risk, adventure, mischief. Would be undetectable to anyone who wasn’t paying close enough attention but James didn’t see how anyone could see Lily Evans and not start paying attention. 

Between her kindness and intelligence, she was the blood purist's worst nightmare. She was the exact kind of person that proved them wrong. Muggleborn, raised without any knowledge of magic, walking into Hogwarts and blowing them all out of the water instantly, and smiling while she did it. Top of the class, prefect, professor favorite, Head Girl, sure to have her pick of professions upon graduation. She was a clear threat to them. The living proof that every one of their beliefs of blood superiority was unfounded and baseless.

They used to mistake her kindness to be meekness. Her friendship for those less powerful or outspoken to be weakness and naturally would result in her being a timid, quiet, pushover, insignificant girl. Their underestimation of her was one of her best weapons. 

Her kindness wasn’t a tool in her eyes, it was just an extension of her being. As naturally as she breathed, Lily Evans cared. For her family, her sister even after she swore she wanted nothing more to do with her, for her roommates, housemates, students, animals, and people in general. She cared enough to stop in the hallways and pick up the spilled belongings of lost first years, despite being late for class herself. She cared enough for Sirius, despite him being nothing but a migraine for her for five years, and sat up with him by the fire, silent more often than not, whenever he got a letter from home, just to be there. A caring presence and comfort in a different way than James and the boys could be. 

She cared enough to fight back. She could stand up for herself, but she could easily let it roll off her back as well. Could let the insults and the taunts wash over her and disappear, forgotten and ignored. Sometimes that was the response that would anger them the most, the disdain of indifference to their attempts to rattle her. She told the other Muggleborn, the other targets, that it was important they try to let it roll off their backs as well, “Don't let them see it bother you. Don’t give them that. Keep your head high and avoid unnecessary dueling where you could get hurt, get out quietly and come find me.” When they came to find her she’d comfort and soothe and the aggressor would mysteriously end up sprouting boils or a third arm in the middle of their chest. She cared enough to fight the battles for others that she would refuse to wage for herself. 

Being a threat and a Muggleborn, one that stood up for herself and others, made her stand out even more. She welcomed them targeting her over any other student. They’d glare her down across the Great Hall at meal times, corner her in the courtyard or corridor, seek her out on rounds. Always looking to find a chink in her armour, some hidden fault or weakness they hadn’t spotted. Naturally, they couldn’t find one. She held their stares without shrinking down or even a flinch, stood tall amongst the insults, and rolled her eyes in a way that dared anyone with guts to come for her, come try her. 

And try her they did. Mulciber and Rosier had sulked around the dungeons, waiting for her to come by on her rounds. They were ready, wands out, when she turned the corner. They hadn’t anticipated her being ready though. Assuming the element of surprise could help them overcome any technical skills they lacked. They spent a week and half each in the Hospital Wing. They had to bring in a Healer from Mungos to deal with Rosier and the hooves she gave him. Mulciber still flinches when he sees a flash of red in the corridor. 

It didn’t matter if Lily was the most dangerous woman alive, anyone who mattered knew that as along with being one of the most capable, she was one of the kindest and most selfless people anyone ever could meet.

Even with all that, nobody knew how truly dangerous she was. Nobody, but him, would know how close to a heart attack she could bring him just by the way she would moan his name. How her teeth would nibble on his ear, hot breath whispering things that made his vision go dark in a tunnel. How she’d twist her neck and stretch innocently just to expose a few inches of thigh that mocked James throughout class, practically begging to be caressed. How she’d smirk at him over her shoulder and toss her hair back, sending waves of her shampoo to permeate the air around him. How her fingers lit a fire as they ghosted across his arms, shoulders, chest. Even the gentle touch of her fingers on his arm as she leaned over him to grab the pumpkin juice at dinner, hint of lace peeking out from below her collar. The way he could sense her pulse picking up when he would lavish the spot adjacent, biting and sucking. 

The sound of her breath hitching when he hit that spot that only he knew about. How her fingers would wrap tight into his hair and tug, sharp and quick, demanding more, faster, harder. How her hands and mouth seemed to know his body better than he knew it himself. Tongue wrapping and flicking and ignoring every whine and beg that came out his mouth for faster or deeper, choosing her own schedule and method. She knew what he needed, would chuckle at his complaints, sending vibrations echoing through his whole body. Nobody would know how she looked when she let go, and let all her guards down. That expression, peace and exhilaration wrapped in one, could set his whole world on fire. 

Lily Evans was more than just dangerous. She was positively lethal. 

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo thank you for reading! got the sunday scaries so wanted to finish and post this lil one shot instead of do homework... come find me on tumblr @jilytho :)


End file.
